


Benefits of Corruption

by Buzzard124



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Corrupted Steven Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzard124/pseuds/Buzzard124
Summary: Steven looks into the mirror and what stares back at him isn't a monster but just some added benefitsNot all aspects of Corruption have to be bad... right?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all these other stories of Stevens corruption shows only the negative sides of it, in this story i kinda wanted to show all the other powers and benefits that corruption could grant Steven, while also showing the actual bad stuff in a less angsty way  
> the angsty stuff and body horror stuff comes later in the story

Steven attempted to look at the newly grown horns that were growing out of his temples, that is if the blood gets out of his eyes. "This can't be real, no way in hell can I be getting corrupted" he thinks to himself. He dips his head in the sink to wash out all the blood thats pouring out and looks back up to the mirror. They are definitely there and there is nothing he can do about it. He looks down to the empty containers that once held the diamonds healing essence for corrupted gems and looks back to the mirror once more. His powers have been faulty for some time now, both his Shield and Bubble Shield had stopped working about a month ago and his healing had slowed down so the smaller cracks in a gem took what felt like millennia (about a minute) to fix, so now the doctors office was closed in fear of some gem cracking themselves and not being able to fix it, it was only a matter of time until it stops working all together. Floating still worked but he fell faster than usual, he just chalked that up to him being heavier than he was two years ago.

"Horns can't be the extent of the corruption, that's one thing I know for a fact, its just gonna keep going and going until I'm nothing left but a monster" He said to himself. He looked at the horns and noticed a purple rash growing out and around them. He was right, its spreading and will keep spreading like he said before. 

"Alright Steven, unlike what happened with Cactus Steven, this time, I WILL keep this a secret from everyone, it's to keep them safe and to not be a burden on them." Steven assured himself as he continued to look at his horns. They were really noticeable, he guessed that they would have to be about 12cm long (4.7 inches). He snatched a towel to dry the water and blood on his face as he tried to find a way to hide this from the gems. However in that short time of drying and thinking, the door busts open and Amethyst steps forward seeing everything. She takes one glance at Steven, his horns, the blood and the diamond essence on the flood and pieces the picture together. There goes Steven's plan of confidentiality and he braces himself for the worst. Amethyst finally speaks.

"Corruption huh? So how'd you corrupt yourself, and how long have you been corrupted anyway or is this new for you too?"

Steven was flabbergasted at Amethyst's response, how could she be so calm at this moment in time, has she really grown that much? Before he could question her on how calm she was she started talking again.

"Hold on Steven, I'll go grab Pearl and Garnet and then we can talk this thing through, no need to panic, never helps in these situations, might make the corruption worse" Amethyst leans out of the bathroom doorway towards the kitchen area.

"PEARL, GARNET, COME HERE THIS COULD BE IMPORTANT!" she yells out

A small pause followed until Steven could make out Pearls voice in the distance.

"You shouldn't yell in the house Amethyst, its rude, just come here and tell Garnet and I in person, we're in the kitchen"

Amethyst looked at Steven and gave him a gesture for him to stay there, he nodded and watched Amethyst close the door and calmly walk towards the kitchen. How could Amethyst be so calm about whats going on with his corruption, did she know about it before he did or is something else going on. Its not like she doesn't know what corruption is, she saw Jasper get corrupted back at the Beta Kindergarten. Before he could ponder Amethyst's reasoning behind being so calm, he heard Pearl screech in the distance.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS CORRUPTED AMETHYST?"

This was followed by large heavy footsteps rapidly approaching the bathroom followed by a large bang as the door was flung open with Garnet and Pearl of the Crystal Gems standing in the doorway, glaring at Steven, his horns and the mess around the bathroom.

"Jeez and you give me crap for yelling in the house Pearl, that was totally unnecessary" Amethyst commented

"SASS ISN'T A GOOD EMOTION TO SHOW IN THIS TIME AMETHYST" Pearl screamed back

"Wouldn't it be called Sassy?" 

Before Pearl could yell at Amethyst anymore, Garnet walked up to Steven and placed her hands on Steven's shoulders and kissed him on the forehead, allowing Steven to see all possible outcomes for the corruption to follow. Surprisingly the odds were actually 50% good 50% bad. One where a huge worm creature stands above a destroyed beach city and the other where he seems to be in post corruption or hasn't reached that point yet.

"Steven, the way you want your corruption to play out is up to you and you alone, we can't stop this corruption of yours, however it seems to be on hold for the moment. You know exactly where your corruption can lead, so choose wisely."

Before Steven could say anything back to Garnet he was pulled quickly into a hug by Garnet as she reassures him further.

"Don't worry champ, we'll get through this, together."

"Of course we will Steven, through thick and thin I shall stand by your side" says Pearl as she joins the hug.

"So Steven, are the horns just cosmetic, or can they actually do stuff" jokes Amethyst as she too joins the group.

As they sit together in the bathroom, Steven hugs the group tighter. He felt a sense of openness that he hadn't felt since they played Steven Tag in the snow.


	2. Plans and Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and the Gang make plans for analysis

As the Gems and Steven hugged each other on the bathroom floor, Steven heard a small squeak from Amethyst.

"Steven buddy, you don't usually hug this tight, it kinda actually hurts"

"She's right Steven, any tighter and I might pop" Pearl adds.

Steven realizing that he is hurting the two of them, disengages the hug and lets them all go. Pearl and Amethyst stretch themselves out a bit before heading out of the bathroom with Garnet and Steven following suit. Pearl pulls out her phone and begins to start calling someone.

"Garnet, should we go visit Peridot, Bismuth and Lapis so they can see whats going on with Steven's corruption"

Garnet gives Pearl a nod and she begins the call. As Steven began to feel his horns, he began to realize that the crystal gems were relatively calm about this whole ordeal, which was genuinely weird for Steven, as he was used to the gems freaking out over the smallest things about Steven, this air of calm needed to be addressed. 

"You guys all seem really calm about this whole corruption thing, is everything ok?"

"Eh, you haven't fully lost control and trying to kill us so I'm fine" Amethyst retorts.

"Steven, I have seen all outcomes, I'll only panic in the timelines where Beach City is no more"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BEACH CITY IS NO MORE GARNET, AND YOU STEVEN, HOW COULD YOU SEE ME AS CALM I AM NOT CALM AT ALL THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE OUTCOME FOR EVERYON- oh hello Peridot, long time no see huh?" 

Pearl stared out the window, as Steven gave a slight chuckle as he watch Pearl try to stay calm while on the phone to Peridot, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Garnet said before. He will not be able to stop the corruption. Steven's mind, as per usual goes to the darkest places possible, what if he transforms and destroys everyone, what if he can't get his healing powers back, what will the universe think of Steven Universe getting corrupted, how will the Diamonds react, how will Connie react. They aren't nice thoughts, but he must confront them, lest they consume him. 

Pearl hung up the phone and took a deep breath before turning towards the rest of the group. Her eyes filled with fear and anticipation on what will happen.

"We're going to Peridot's lab you guys, we'll take the warp pad" She finally answered

"Cool, I'm just gonna grab a beanie, I'll attempt to hide these horns from the town, be there in a second" Steven called out as he raced to his bedroom, trying to find a beanie in an attempt to disclose himself from the rest of the gems at little homeschool, as he picked up a beanie, it was snatched out of his hand by Amethyst.

"Amethyst, I need that beanie, give it"

"No way dude"

"Why not?"

"Remember what happened last time you tried to hide stuff from everyone, the porch was destroyed by a cactus monster, you need to be open about your corruption"

Steven remembered the destroyed porch when Cactus Steven left, he also remembered the divide that formed between him and the Crystal Gems in its aftermath. It was nigh unbearable, he didn't know why he blocked himself off emotionally from them once Cactus Steven left, but he just did and it sucked.

"And anyway, who cares if you're corrupted, nearly all the gems living in Little Homeschool used to be corrupted a couple years ago, they could help you out with coming to terms with it" Amethyst added. Steven realized her point and nodded, he went to the warp pad. Steven raised his hand and they were off.

They found themselves in the middle of New Homeschool in blind daylight. In any other situation this would be fine. However this is not any other situation. Steven could feel their stares and even their thoughts when they saw Steven in this state. "How could Steven Universe get corrupted", "Wow, why should a corruption lead Era 3", "If he fully corrupts he could kill us all" 

"Garnet, please let me grab a hat, plea-"

"Steven, Amethyst has a point, just try to ignore them"

Steven looked at the ground and started walking towards the barn along with the gems. Along the way they ran into Cherry Quartz, the gem that Steven introduced to Little Homeschool all those months ago. She looked good, she was working as a tailor, fixing clothes, for humans and gems alike.

"Hey you guys what brings you he-" she pauses as she looks at Steven and his horns. A shocked look spread across her face like wildfire, but was quickly replaced with a sense of confusion and somehow understanding at the same time, which Steven didn't know was possible.

"Oh jeez Steven, that doesn't look good, I didn't know Humans could get corrupted"

"Its not my human side that's corrupted, its my gem"

"Yikes, can I see your gem"

"w-what?"

"A corrupted gem's gem changed when corrupted, so lets see"

Steven completely forgot that a corrupted gem has an altered gem, that they slightly change colour or gain entirely new colours, he lifted his gem and saw that it had changed from all pink into one of a dark pink with purple blotches covering parts of the gem, the gem also flashed dim light constantly. As Cherry Quartz kneeled down to look at Steven's gem, a crowd of other post-corrupted gems had gathered around to see Steven's new changes and corruption. Their stares felt like daggers, each impaling the 17 year olds energy and resolve as they looked at him in shock. Finally Cherry Quartz stood up and patted Steven on the back

"Ah, now I see, I will leave you guys to you're business" 

As they began to leave, Cherry Quartz quickly called out something to Steven.

"If you need any help about corruption, just ask any of us, we'll all be glad to help" as she finished the surrounding gems gave out a cheer and waved goodbye to the Crystal Gems.

"Told you it would work out Steven" Garnet whispered.

"Shush you Garnet" Steven retorted.

They reached the homestead of Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth, it was the Barn, yes, the very same barn dropped on the Diamonds three years ago, rebuilt and re purposed for Little Homeschool as well as Peridot's and Bismuth's creations. They walked into the barn and found Lapis on the couch watching Camp Pining Hearts, as per usual.

"Hey Lapis, still watching that show?"

"I thought Garnet's weren't supposed to ask questions," Lapis snapped back.

"Peridot, the Crystal Gems and Steven are here" She yelled out to Peridot as she got off the couch towards the gang

The gems pulled Steven out in front showing off his horns and flashing gem. Lapis looked unimpressed.

"So? Whats your point, its not that big of a deal is it... is it?" Her tone changed from one skepticism to one of concern, Steven remembered that she wouldn't of known about corruption as she was in the mirror all those years and never dealt with corruption. The gems looked to the floor not knowing what to say and a silence ensued, Steven doesn't blame them, Lapis only liked maybe 6 people. Him, Peridot, Bismuth and the Crystal Gems, so her finding out that he might be gone forever could be kinda bad.

The silence was broken by a trash can lid being dropped, Steven jumped and looked to the source. It was Peridot, looking in shock.

"Peridot, this isn't bad is it?" Lapis asked innocently

Peridot stared in silence and nodded her head. A slight sniffle was heard as she nodded, but Steven wasn't sure if it was from Lapis, Peridot or one of the Crystal Gems, all he could think of, is that not only was his temple horns slightly bigger, but a third bump had just started growing on the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually really like this idea and i will actually continue with it, i have a bunch of ideas just kinda laying around so ill keep making stories and stuff  
> ill do next chapter soon-ish


	3. The Runthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's friends and family plan on what to do

Pearl stood solemnly outside the barn, phone by her ear. One ring, two rings, three rings then a pick-up.

"Hey Pearl, whats up? If you wanted to talk you could've just come on over, it would be nice to catch up" Greg was on the other side of the line, he seemed happy, like the day he was having couldn't go wrong.

"Greg this isn't the best time to catch up, maybe later, look I need you to pick up Bismuth and bring her back to the barn"

"Can I ask whats the occasion, Bismuth is just as capable of walking home herself, she does it everyday, says it's part of keeping her physical form ready, because I'm kinda busy. I'm helping Martha and Dante Barriga, y'know, Lars' parents with some storage stuff, ever since Lars left, there's just been stuff everywhere its honestly cra-"

"It's about Steven, he's corrupting"

There was a long pause, so long that Pearl nearly thought that they were cutting out. Just as she was going to speak Greg interjected.

"I'll be there in three minutes, you keep him safe you hear me". Then Greg hung up without another word. Pearl noticed a sense of determination and resolve in Greg's voice. A tone that really showed he cared about his son. May the stars help the poor human that might hurt Steven while he's around.

Pearl checked her phone for a response from Connie, Steven specifically asked Pearl to contact her once he heard Greg was coming along to discuss his corruption. It had been two minutes and no response, which was weird, as usually Connie responds near automatically when Pearl texts her, maybe its something to do with her studies, Pearl couldn't change that. Lion was over at Connie's house at this very moment, so even if she got the text, there was something holding her back.

Pearl soon headed inside to check up on Steven and the rest of the group. Peridot had already set up multiple pieces of recording equipment and other knick-knacks for some experiments on Steven, which if Pearl was going to be perfectly honest, thought was unnecessary, but Steven was fine with it, so Pearl didn't object. Garnet was wrapping her explanation of corruption to Lapis and the look of terror and fear in her eyes was something that Pearl had long thought went extinct. It had been a while since she saw Lapis this scared which was surprising. She always saw Lapis as apathetic unless talking about her past or something, but even though this new expression was new for Pearl to see, she knew exactly what it was the moment she saw it.

Amethyst was off getting comfort food for Steven, but Pearl had a feeling that he wouldn't be in the mood to eat anything with everything he's going through. Gosh Steven must be so scared with being corrupted, and the worst part about it was the fact she couldn't help Steven that much with getting through this stage in his life, that would have to be up to the others, and most importantly, himself, which last time he tried to do that caused the front porch to be destroyed.

Pearl heard a van quickly pull up and stop in front of the barn, the sound of doors opening and slamming shut and the sound of a barn door being kicked open.

"WHERE IS STEVEN AND WHO'S THE CULPRIT!?!" yelled Bismuth as she kicked the door open

"WHERE IS MY POOR SON!?!" sobbed Greg as he followed suit, destroying Pearls preconceptions of him earlier

"Yo Steven! I got the comfort food, sorry if it's half empty, Greg needed it bad" remarked Amethyst as she waltzed into the barn.

* * *

Steven felt uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than ever in his life. Everyone who he had ever loved were staring at him, trying to figure out what to do, and that's just ignoring the two horns coming out of his head that has the potential to get larger as well as the large bleeding bump on his head, probably another horn he guessed.

Steven began to anxiously tap the table that they were sitting at. It was full metal, created by both Bismuth and Peridot to be very, very durable, after all, Bismuth is a blacksmith. 

The silence was broken by Peridot.

"Ok everyone, the recording setup is ready and we are good to go about discussing some ideas about what to do, anyone got anything?" 

"We need to find out what we are discussing first off" Greg quietly stated, his hands slightly covering his mouth.

"Greg, we are trying to stop the corruption from consuming Steven as a whole, either that, or find an alternative way to reverse the effects seeing as the Diamonds essence didn't work" It was nice to see Lapis taking charge of the situation for once, she seemed really adamant about dealing with the problem, more then anything else she helped with in the past.

"Steven's power are affected by his emotions right? And we can't remove his emotions without removing Steven as a person, so now I-I am seeing the difficulty of the situation" Peridots attempt to fix the problem was a harsh blow, if she couldn't find a way to deal with it, then who could, she was the definitive brains of the group, and even she is stumped.

"Steven, when did you start losing your powers?" Pearl asked

"Uhhh a couple of days after Cactus Steven left, why"

"Blast it, that leads nowhere" Not even Pearl could figure something out, this didn't do anything for Steven's mental state. Steven started getting agitated

"So no one has any ideas on how to stop it, whats next huh? Knocking them off with a hammer and seeing if they grow back?"

"Steven no need to get mad, we are all trying our best, unless you want me to try the hammer technique you said" Bismuth hastily replied

"Well I have every right to be mad OK Bismuth, imagine helping everyone else in need with their, and then realize you can't even help yourself" Tears began to form in Steven's eyes

"Jasper was right about me, I'm nothing by myself, I've just been a fusion or somebody with the constant help of friends, without them I'm nothing..." Another silence filled the room, the only sound being Steven's slight sobbing.

"Steven, buddy, why didn't you tell us about this before we could of helpe-" Before Greg could finish, Steven's skin turned purple instead of the usual pink and he started to shake violently.

" **I'M FUCKING USELESS WITHOUT OTHERS!"** and before anyone could interject or question the purple skin, Steven slammed both fists on the table, smashing the table to pieces.

As the dust settled, everyone looked at Steven's newfound power in shock. The table that was broken was full steel, made by Bismuth, and her products don't break easy. But there attention shifted from the table to Steven who was kneeling down on the floor, screaming in pain, as they bear witness to Steven's hands bend, snap, deform and reform, as they are replaced with darkened claws. Everyone in the barn was speechless, that is until Amethyst finally spoke up.

"I feel as if we are all looking at the cons of Steven's corruption, but what about the pros people?"


	4. Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang look for some light in this dark time

"What do you mean by pros? What _pros_ could we possibly get from this situation Amethyst, huh?" Lapis remarked, her tone was sharp and to the point, teetering on becoming furious

"Not only did Steven's hands break themselves to form claws, but his powers aren't working and he has two FUCKING HORNS COMING OUT OF HIS HEAD, SO YOU TELL ME THE WHERE THE PROS ARE, BECAUSE I CAN'T FUCKING SEE THEM!"

Everyone looked at Amethyst in anticipation, waiting for an answer, could there even be any good things to come out of Steven's corruption, no one was sure, everyone wasn't happy with the discussion and the fact it lead nowhere, so they weren't in the right to dismiss Amethyst's claims. Amethyst cleared her throat and began to explain her reasoning.

"Well from our discussion we are certain of three things. One, we can't stop the corruption, its inevitable" She glanced towards Steven, who was still reeling from the pain in his new claws, her look was one of sorrow and forgiveness, probably to comfort Steven.

"Two: its linked to his emotions, like his gem powers, he didn't grow the claws until he got mad and smashed the table in half" she pointed to the table, while everyone had a look of indifference, Bismuth and Peridot were panicking on the inside. It was obvious, their eyes told the whole story.

"And this links into the third point, these new powers of Steven's don't have to be seen as a bad thing, like the newfound strength, horns and claws can have usage in Era 3" Everyone looked puzzled. How could Steven's new corruption powers be useful. Before anyone could question or interject, Amethyst asked Peridot a question.

"You have any canned foods that you don't use Peri? I need them for a test"

Peridot nodded and scuttled upstairs to find what Amethyst asked for. Amethyst turned towards the group to finish her explanation.

"We don't have to look at this corruption in a bad way, Steven's and Garnet have seen all the possible outcomes, they know which ones lead to a _good_ future for everyone, what if we saw the corruption as just some added benefits for Steven, maybe he or other people in town can find uses for the new powers"

Bismuth looked at Amethyst, a look of confusion was spread across her face, she kept trying to find words to say, but nothing came out. After about 6 seconds of trying to speak, something finally came out.

"w-what benefits could Steven or anyone possibly use Amethyst, these are kinda niche powers, not a lot of people need sharp claws in day to day life?

"Well we don't know all of Steven's corruption powers yet, but even with the new powers he has now, they can help out a lot of people. And even if he is corrupted, he doesn't need gem powers to help out others. He didn't need a bubble shield to help me with my problems with Rose, and he didn't need to float when he confronted Lars' and Sadie's relationship problems. If Steven lost all of his powers, he would still find ways to help everyone in need, and that's a fact"

Everyone was stunned by Amethyst's pseudo-speech she gave. Steven had always known she was one of the most mature people in Beach City, but this was a whole new level. This level of maturity from her, especially in this situation, gave everyone the one thing they needed in a situation like this. Hope.

Peridot came racing down the stairs with a can of tomato soup, panting, she hands it Amethyst. 

"Peridot, how tough is this can?" questions Amethyst

"This one's made of steel, why do you ask?"

Amethyst smirked and walked over to Steven, who had stopped worrying about the pain, as it had subsided and was standing up finally. He seemed taller already, slightly taller than Bismuth. She grabbed his claws and with one swift motion, used the claws to open the can. There was no resistance from the can. It was like scissors gliding through paper, like a knife going through warm cheese. Amethyst drank the whole soup in one go, and then used Steven's horn to puncture the can. Like the claw, the effect was immediate. No resistance from the can. Everyone looked on in horror, whether it was Amethyst so blatantly using Steven for crude experiments just minutes after a meltdown or the fact that these claws and horns were so sharp already. Peridot spoke up.

"What are you suggesting? Are you suggesting we test Steven's corruption and its limits? What if we hurt Steven and he can't heal himself, his healing powers are diminishing remember?" Steven perked up and finally said something.

"Peridot, Amethyst has a point. I'm kinda interested in where this corruption leads, she made a good point about my corruption. I can't fight it, so I'll let it run its course. I know how to deal with it, and the testing is part of overcoming it, it will let me get used to the new powers" Steven's voice was slightly deeper then it was before he got the claws, which threw everyone off. Peridot and Bismuth walked up to Steven, and gave him one piece of advice.

"Steven, if you identify any new changes with you and your corruption. You come and tell us. No exceptions whatsoever. We are telling you this once. Understand? If you can do that, we'll gladly help"

Steven nodded and gave the two of them a hug once more. This was the start of something that would change the foundation of the Universe as a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really liking this story so far, Jasper, Connie and Body Horror elements are coming soon into play


	5. Tests and Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Bismuth test Steven's newly found powers and members of the town react to the corruption

Steven waited patiently while Peridot and Bismuth collected their findings. It had been two days since he had smashed the table and 6 hours since they started tests on Steven to see what exactly the corruption had done to him. Peridot and Bismuth approached Steven and gave him a sheet detailing all the changes that corruption had caused, the list was relatively small, but Steven had a feeling that the list would just keep piling on, especially from what he saw in bad possible outcomes.

Changes include obvious ones such as the horns and the claws, and they did find the bump on his head. Then they went into more in depth changes such as Steven's thicker skin and his skeletal system changes. The claws weren't his hands anymore. Entirely new bones had come in and replaced his previous hands, but Peridot and Bismuth didn't know how, their current theory is that the corruption merged old and new bones together to create the claws.

They tested all of Steven's previous powers, they found that healing still worked, albeit slower than before, and both shields failed to form once again. When they wanted to test Steven's floating abilities, they found out it didn't work the hard way. Steven did jump into the air, far higher than he could've previously, however, the floating part of the jump failed to come out, causing Steven to plummet and crater to the ground at insane speeds. However when Peridot and Bismuth inspected the place where Steven fell, they found that he had no noticeable injuries and he came out of the crater with only minor scratches. This discovery led onto the pair of gems hypothesizing that Steven's physical aspects had grown remarkably, however they have no basis to make the claim.

Steven was handed a sheet of paper, detailing all the changes that he has gone through so far, of course simplified for others to read. If Peridot had full reign on writing out the results, it would be five sheets of paper instead. Steven thanked them, and headed on his way. As he left the barn, his mobile phone got a call, it was from Dad.

"Hey Shctu-Ball, how are ya holding up, the tests go well?"

"Yeah, they went fine, nothing to be alarmed about dad, they gave me a sheet detailing all the changes"

"Sweet dude, could you run the sheet down to me, It'd be nice to look through it I suppose"

"Yeah, of course, I'll bring some bits as well"

"Yeah, you do that, I'll see you soon"

"Catch you later dad"

Steven hung up the phone and started walking to the warp pad in Little Homeschool, Steven was kinda surprised by the lack of attention as he walked by. He didn't want to sound entitled to egotistical but he was semi-expecting everyone to be all over him, drowning him with reassuring comments promising him that they will help him, but maybe they already made their point, or maybe they are just used to corruptions walking around here, Steven didn't know.

Steven took the warp pad home and quickly grabbed the keys to the Dondai, the other Crystal Gems were teaching at Little Homeschool and he didn't want to intrude on their teaching, so he didn't stick around for long. He started up the car and drove off. He told dad he was grabbing some bits, so he needed to find Peedee's Hot 2 Tot van. He found it in the parking lot behind the City Beachwalk Fries, Peedee's original occupation. 

Steven walked up to the van and greeted Peedee. His response wasn't the brightest.

"Whats with the horns Steven, they uh, part of your new look?"

"Unfortunately no Peedee, apparently human-gem hybrids can get corrupted, so y'know"

"Wait you're what now? Corrupted?! Steven how can you be so calm about this. This could really mess you up, I've talked to post-corruption gems and their experiences we-"

"They know about my corruption Peedee, I can't really hide it, so... there's that"

Peedee looked concerned, he sounded concerned, simply put, he was very concerned. He turned around and handed a bag of bits out for Steven. 

"As long as people know about it Steven and you're aware, I'm fine, I guess" Peedee voice trailed off, was there regret or sorrow in Peedee's voice Steven wasn't sure.

"Peedee? Is everything alrig-"

"Steven, you have to understand, the post-corrupted gems told me about their experiences being corrupted, it was a constant struggle for them man, you can't just act all nonchalant about this, you could lose yourself Steven, you could hurt the ones you lov-"

"You think I don't know that? Of course I know this, I wasn't born yesterday Peedee, there's nothing I can do to stop the corruption, so I might as well not panic, it won't help anyone" And with that Steven left Peedee and went to Greg's. As Steven climbed into the car, he bumped his head on the ceiling. Weird, this never happened, probably just a growth spurt. And with that, Steven left for Greg's.

Greg still lived by the car wash, while he still had the money given to him by Marty, he still worked at the car wash, since Sadie Killer and the Suspects broke up, they didn't need a manager anymore, so Greg continued to work at the car wash despite this. It was nice to catch up with Greg, it had been a while since they last had time together, with Era 3 and Little Homeschool taking up much of Steven's time. After giving Greg the sheet, Steven went home. That night was a sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be the Body Horror Chapter I promise, can't wait


	6. Jaspers Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven goes to Jasper for his monthly therapy fight, but with corruption being a factor, things go south fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and even this whole story is heavily influenced by Cringboi and his pieces, if you want better corrupted steven body horror stuff, go check him out, you probably wont regret it

The woods were always a pain to deal with when going to Jasper's. "Why did she have to live so far away from everyone?" Steven thought to himself as he walked through. I mean, it was good because it was a secretive spot, no one else knew where he was going, and that was going to stay that way. This fighting with Jasper was the only thing Steven could keep to himself. He could unload everything onto Jasper, and she didn't really care, she was just in it for the fight itself. If anyone else were to find out about what Steven and Jasper were doing, no one could look at Steven the same again. He would be known as that one kid who continuously kept secrets, like his mom. 

**"FUCK DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT"** Steven told himself as he reached Jasper's little camp. It was far bigger then the first time they fought, more trees and grass were cleared, he didn't know why Jasper did this for him, but it's there I suppose.

Jasper was found leaning against the wall, arms crossed waiting for him, her face scrunched in frustration, probably angry that Steven was late, their schedule was clear cut. On the last Wednesday of every month, they fought 8 o clock am till 9 o clock am. Steven had learnt so much from Jasper it was kinda insane. He learnt about another gems perspective in relation to Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz, which was something very new to him as well as the control of his pink powers and just general fighting. Battle strategies, battle mentality the lot.

They're eyes met and Jasper went from a snarl to one of concern.

"The great Steven Universe reduced to a corruption?" boomed Jasper, as the sense of concern faded into one of smugness, and then hysterics.

"PFFFT, I didn't know humans, lets alone diamonds could get corrupted, guess that explains why you're late, I hate having my time wasted worm"

"Time waste- WHAT ELSE DO YOU DO AROUND HERE JASPER?"

"That's none of your concern you freak, you ready to tango with me?"

This statement hurt Steven, but he was used to Jasper's taunting, was a legitimate strategy, a lesser warrior would fall for the bait and rush in.

"Before we start, my um shields aren't working, so go a bit easier on me thanks?"

Jasper quickly stopped laughing and turned it into fury. Without hesitation she rushed Steven grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"If you wanted me to go easy on you, YOU SHOULDN'T COME! If I go easy on you, especially with your powers, then I'm setting you up to fail, that's the truth of it Steven Universe, so are you gonna go home, or are we gonna fight?"

Steven attempted to tap into Pink Steven to break out and initiate the fight but nothing happened. Huh? Why isn't it working?

Corruption was the reason.

Steven couldn't walk away from Jasper, if he did, she would never look at him the same again. He had to fight her right here, without Pink Steven or Shields. This isn't going to end well.

"I'll fight you Jasper, without the Shields"

Jasper smirked and through Steven on the ground.

"Get up scum, lets see if corruption will help you at all"

Steven got up and prepared for the oncoming onslaught.

Jasper lunged forward, and threw forward a punch, Steven ducked and attempted a counter gut-punch, which unfortunately failed as Jasper jumped back. Steven dashed forward and threw out another jab. She caught the fist and with glee in her eyes, threw Steven against a tree stump that was broken. Steven shrugged it off and ran towards Jasper, Steven attempted a jumping kick, but was caught and countered by Jasper, an uppercut that sent Steven flying into the forest and against a tree, snapping it in half. Steven once again tried to get up but was stopped by Jasper, who put her foot on Steven, the same way she did last time, but much harder and with more force, basically crushing Steven.

"Where's you're Pink form huh Steven Universe? What happened to that spark you showed me last month. Where's your fighting spirit? Don't tell me you have gone soft?!" Jasper yelled as Steven felt the air be pushed out from his lungs.

"Don't tell me. It's the corruption isn't it?" Jasper remarked. Steven froze and thought about it. The corruption was the reason he was losing, it removed all of his offensive powers, he couldn't win with the horns or the claws there was no way.

"Poor Steven Universe corrupted himself, and now there's no way he can help _ANYONE NOW,_ not through healing and now not through fighting. You're just as pitiful as I thought" Jasper smugly stated.

Time seemed to freeze for Steven once she finished talking. He felt like he was tapping into Pink Steven again, but it was something far more sinister. He hated himself. He loathed the situation he was in. He wanted to die, he wanted for the corruption to be over, he wanted to be like a normal child, to get rid of the damned gem in his navel, he wanted to...

~~Stop the fight~~

survive

Survive 

SURVIVE

**SURVIVE**

Steven dug his claws into Jasper's foot, causing her to cry out in pain and for her to jump back. She assessed her foot and the claw marks that were now ingrained in it. She looked up at Steven, who had gotten up already. The only thing she could focus on was his eyes. It seemed that they were switching between Steven's regular eyes, and a pure black void with pink dots in the middle. She didn't even notice the growling and heavy breathing Steven was doing. Steven suddenly lunged at Jasper, faster than regular and even Pink Steven with far more ferocity then any normal gem she's seen. She was able to block at the last second, claws just inches away from her eyes. She was able to get a better look at Steven's eyes, and her perception was right. On one hand his eyes were just the same, but bloodshot, but would switch to a pure black void wit pink dots in the middle at random intervals. Once she focused on the fight itself, Jasper attempted to push Steven back in order to give her some breathing room, but when she pushed, Steven barely went anywhere and he once again went on the offensive. 

Multiple fast swipes came at Jasper, all of them dodged with relative ease. She wanted to block them, but they were claws, so that was out of the question. Jasper caught Stevens hand and punched Steven right back in the face. Steven went flying back about 10 feet into a nearby tree.

"Steven, you need to steam off, you aren't using the proper technique, you can't win" Jasper asked, but it was more like a subtle plea. Steven didn't budge. The worst case scenario went through Jasper's head. "Did I kill him" she thought as Steven lay there. Suddenly Steven somehow jumped from a laying position to a ready one in one motion. He put his claws over his mouth and spat into them, then he emptied them onto the floor. Jasper looked at what was dropped. Are those, teeth?

While she was distracted Steven lunged once more at Jasper, and while she did block, she was sent on the back foot, something Steven had never done. He continued to slash at Jasper, yelling out incoherent jumble. Jasper noticed that it appeared that no teeth were missing from Steven. Did he grow new ones immediately, and are they sharper? Steven was able to get one good slash on Jasper, all across her chest. She screamed in pain as she fell over. Steven slowly approached Jasper as she lay on the floor, desperately sucking in air as she assessed the cut on her chest. 

"Steven pull yourself together! Don't give in to corruption, I don't know you well but from what I know, you aren't the type to give in, so snap out of it!"

Steven stopped in his tracks, realizing what he was doing. Suddenly he started screaming in agony at the top of his lungs. Steven felt as if his head was going to split open as the horns by his temples continued to grow in size and length. Steven clenched his teeth together so hard that he felt multiple sets of teeth break and fall out. Steven's mouth started bleeding as he spat them out and used his tongue to see what teeth fell out, but there seemed to be no teeth missing, they just seemed sharper. As he looked at the teeth and blood on the ground, he noticed another purple substance next to them, more corruption junk. Steven then felt blood pour from the top of his head down by his face as the bump on his head split open revealing a far larger third horn coming out of the top of his head. His vision blurred as everything faded out.

He only sensed two things before he passed out. Searing pain from his coccyx as it felt like it was growing out of his body. The skin tearing to make way for something truly horrifying and Jasper calling out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly this chapter was longer than usual, sorry i didn't get too deep into the body horror stuff, im sorta new to it


	7. Steven's Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper brings Steven home after their fight and Steven wakes up to some shocks

Jasper was panting hard. Not because she was out of breath from the running, but because she was panicking. She was running to the society she rejected, carrying her once mortal enemy on her shoulder with a flurry of thoughts running through her head. She fought corruptions before and yeah they were strong, but they could be dominated easily, but this was different. She wasn't sure if Steven's new immense corruption powers were powered by the fact he was a hybrid or if he was a diamond, maybe both perhaps? Why did his claws hurt so much? Jasper has been slashed before by corruptions but she just shrugged it off, but Steven's claws were something else. It had been a while since a single attack had hurt her so much like that.

All of these thoughts had a time and place, this wasn't it. Jasper needed to get to that crummy little school Steven set up and find help. She approached the walls of Little Homeworld, and with one motion she jumped over the top. No walls could stop Jasper in her quest. Why was she so panicked to help Steven out anyway? Was it the fact that he was corrupting that made her help? Or was it something else, was she... ok with Steven's presence? As Jasper landed, she looked for a gem that could help her out, she found a lone Nephrite and approached her.

"Jasper, so nice of you to come to Little Homeworld, you didn't have to jump over the wall, there is a front do-"

"There's no time, Nephrite Pilot! Where can I find Steven's house, or any of Steven's close friends, he needs help!" Jasper pleaded. She had never done this in her life, at least not since the shattering of Pink Diamond. Nephrite took one look at Steven's broken, bleeding and corrupted body, and started asking questions.

"Who did this to him, how did he get corrupted and why is he bleeding... was it you Jasper?"

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF THIS, THE KID DID IT TO HIMSELF NOW WHERE CAN I FIND HIS FRIENDS!!" Jasper yelled back. Imagine this, a Jasper soldier getting so heated over the safety of a lower life form, she should be disgusted with herself. Nephrite was stunned, but she understood the severity of the situation, she grabbed Jasper's hand and led her to one of the classes being held at Little Homeschool. Jasper ignored all of the gems who stared at the exiled gem running with the savior of the universe on her shoulder. They reached what seemed to be Pearl teaching a group of assorted gems on how human clothes work.

"Pearl, Jasper needs to talk to you" Nephrite stated as she caught her breath. She then presented Jasper.

"Ah Jasper, finally had a change of heart and decided to join little homeschooool?" Her voice trailed off as she saw Steven's body. The rest of the gems stared in shock, wondering what had happened to Steven.

"Classes are over everyone, go home now, Nephrite call Garnet and Amethyst, tell them to go to the temple" Pearl instructed. The seriousness in her voice was an indication of the seriousness of the situation, Nephrite pulled out her phone and began dialing while all the other gems slunk away while they dealt with it.

"Jasper what the FUCK did you do to him?" Jasper was taken aback. Out of all of the gems, Pearl was the second least likely gem out there that would curse, first being Steven Universe.

"Doesn't matter we'll discuss it later, come on" she barked, hoping that it would hide the desperation in her voice. She gestured Jasper to follow her to the nearby warp pad and they made there way home.

* * *

Steven didn't expect everything to be so bright when he woke up, was he blind? Where was he? His mind was fuzzy, he felt as if he just woke up from being knocked out by someone. He head faint calls of his name, but who were they? As he tried to get out of bed, two arms in the distance grabbed him and tried to restrain him, he couldn't tell who they belonged to so instinct kicked in and he fought back. He kicked one of the individuals and threw her through a glass window. He then grabbed the other individual's arm and threw a blind punch, it seemed to hit as they fell back. Steven quickly got out of the bed and tried to read the situation as best he could.

"he's fighting back, is the corruption still in play?"

"doesn't matter, we need to restrain him and calm him down now"

"don't you dare hurt him you two"

As Steven stumbled around, he found himself jumping around the room, dodging and weaving through attempts to grab him.

"Who are you people and what do you want from me?" He yelled as he stepped back.

One of the individuals tried to grab Steven with both hands, and Steven stopped it by interlocking hands, he then heard the second person run up to grab him once more, Steven then used his tail to choke the attacker and throw them down the stairs behind him.

_**Tail?** _

What do you mean tail? Steven looked behind him and saw a long, thick and spiked tail coming out of where his coccyx would've been. Steven felt like breathing didn't work anymore, he let go of the assailant, and stumbled backwards, causing him to fall down a flight of stairs. He closed his eyes as he braced the impact that comes with falling down the stairs, which didn't hurt as bad as Steven thought. As he opened his eyes again, he felt someone on top of him holding his arms down, with the two other gems from before holding his legs and tail. He was so close to getting them off of him, but the combined force of all three individuals kept him subdued. He continued to choke on his own breath until he heard a familiar voice from the one holding his arms down.

"Calm down Steven, you're hyperventilating, you need to breathe." Steven slowed down and started to make sense out of his surroundings, and with that, he saw the people holding him down, Garnet was holding his arms down while Bismuth and Jasper held down the rest. His breathing started up again as he realized what he just did.

"There we go Steven, just take it easy, yeah? Are you calm now?"

Steven nodded, and all three of them got off of Steven. Steven then started crying uncontrollably, harder than any other time he has cried in his life. He was a mess. Garnet and Bismuth quickly sat him up and began comforting Steven. As much as he wanted to object, less he hurts them again, he held his breath and let it happen. Pearl came down the stairs and joined in comforting Steven, as she did so, she asked him something.

"Would you like to talk to us now Steven?

Steven nodded as he started to recount everything.


	8. More Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Benefits are shown

The gems sure knew how to make Steven feel like a piece of shit when they wanted. He had just spilled his guts about what he and Jasper had been doing for 3 months now, as well as all of his innermost feelings to them, such as his desire to feel needed and how upset he was everyone was leaving. Sure he felt good to let them know, but it was short-lived. Steven knew how they felt as soon as he told them. Betrayed, deceived and heartbroken. Of course they were. They expected Steven to be always open about his feelings and what he does, but the one time he doesn't they resent him. Out of all of them Lapis was the angriest, and for good reason. One of her best friends was hanging out with her mortal enemy, of course she would feel betrayed the most. 

There were only three people left sitting in the temple. Steven, Jasper and Peridot. The rest of the gems had gone outside to discuss what to do with Steven in private. Peridot stayed behind to continue testing Steven and his new changes. Steven needed a pick me up, coffee would do. He got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen turning the kettle on.

"You want some coffee Peridot?" Steven politely asked. Steven had to readjust to his new voice. It was deeper in tone and pitch, close to being incomprehensible.

"I'll have none of your coffee bean soup Steven, too bitter for my tastes"

"Jasper?" he continued. Jasper thought about the prospect hard.

"Fine, pour me some coffee why not" Steven smiled and pulled two mugs out of the cupboard while he got the coffee out from the pantry.

"Steven, are you sure you should be getting the coffee beans out with your tail? You might drop it" Peridot warned him. In confusion he closed the cupboard and looked towards the pantry and noticed his tail was holding the coffee bean container. Huh. This was new. The spikes had retracted back into... somewhere as it placed the coffee on the bench. He remembered not feeling it when fighting Bismuth and Jasper, but he chalked it up to the fact he just woke up from being knocked out, but this was unprecedented. The tail felt like something Steven has had for years, like a third arm of sorts. He didn't have to think about moving it. It just kinda did it's own thing, almost like it had a mind of its own.

The kettle had stopped boiling and Steven went to pour him and Jasper a cup of coffee, once more unintentionally using his tail to close the pantry and cupboard. Peridot looked annoyed as it grew in length and shape to do so, rendering her previous measurements useless. He brought over the coffee to Jasper as he sat back down and took a drink. Jasper scrunched up her face as she sipped, but it turned into one of neutrality as she took another sip. Steven looked at her, and pointed to the mug. Jasper paused.

"It's alright for an Earth beverage. It's kinda hot though, is it meant to be like that?" Jasper asked as she took another sip. Steven nodded his head as he drank as well. A silence filled the air as the three sat around waiting for something to happen. It was unbearable, something had to be done. Steven got up and grabbed a pen and paper and put it in front of where him and Jasper were sitting. Steven then used his tail to pick up the pen and he started an attempt to write. Jasper and Peridot came over to see what Steven was writing. Yeah it was messy, nearly unreadable but a message was shown.

"This is cool right?" Was written on the sheet. Steven looked up and gave a smile that faded quick as Peridot looked at the message.

"If you are referring to you writing with your tail, then yes. It is very cool indeed" Steven looked up as the smile returned. It was all the little things that made him happy. His use of the pen sparked a sense of wonder from Peridot, as she thought of the applications of the tail.

"So your tail can use fine motor skills like writing right? How about gross motor skills? Can it hold your weight?" Peridot asked. Even Jasper was slightly intrigued. Just slightly though. Steven took a sip from his coffee and stood up. He planted his tail on the ground and he turned his body sideways as the tail suspended him in the air. Peridot looked amazed as he did this, only for it to turn into hysterics as he immediately lost balance and fell over. A faint chuckle was heard from Jasper. 

As Steven lay on the floor laughing, the possibilities were opening up for him. Maybe Amethyst was right about corruption. If he could control it, and he didn't fully turn. Maybe it could be a good thing for not only Beach City, but for Steven. It would take some time to get used to for sure. But Steven believe that in the end, it would be worth it. He will get through this. Steven got up and noticed that the plant on the middle of the coffee table was dying. Steven snapped it in half and licked his finger to heal it. Steven expected the plant to grow some more, at least slowly but no.

The plant started to wither away in seconds. Peridot and Jasper looked on in horror as the plant was reduced to a drained, flimsy shell of it's former beauty. Steven stumbled back in horror. "Did I do that?" Steven wondered to himself. Steven licked his thumb and pressed it against the wooden wall and watched as it started to decay and fall apart. Steven licked his palm and slapped his arm to see if the effects worked on him. Nothing. 

Steven's healing powers were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be Peridot and Bismuths sheet showing all of Steven's changes due to corruption


	9. Further Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the log of Steven's changes over the course of his corruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the date at the start is DD/MM/YY  
> because there isn't just one type of gem living in little homeworld Peridot added tags to each gem  
> e.g. Jasper (A-1) would be perfect Jasper while Jasper (H-6) would be another Jasper living in Little Homeworld

Date: 10/2/20XX

Powers the subject (Steven Quartz Universe) has lost in the process of his corruption:

  * Bubble Shield and Rose's Shield cannot be formed.
  * Floating abilities. Subject just falls to the ground.
  * Recently he lost his healing spit. Instead when Subject's saliva touches any organic material, they wither and die. Humans, Gem's and Gemstones cannot be tested due to the risks of the procedure.
  * According to Steven Quartz Universe, Jasper (A-1), Pearl (D-32), Volleyball and Amethyst (V-4), Subject had a "Pink Form" that increased his strength, speed and defense many times over. Apparently the subject cannot channel this form anymore.



Changes to the subject as a result of corruption:

  * Subject's height has increased dramatically. (5 foot 3 inches - 6 foot 5 inches/1.6 meters - 1.95 meters) For reference Subject stands eye to eye with Jasper (A-1). Subject is waiting on new clothes as a result. Cherry Quartz (K-23) has volunteered her time to resize his clothes for the time being.
  * Subject now has two crystal horns coming out of his temples and one coming out top of his head (temple horn lengths are 15.2 cm each or 5.9 inches and horn on top of the head has a length of 12.7 cm or 5 inches) These horns are sharp enough to puncture metal cans with ease. More testing is required.
  * Hands have changed into black claws sharp enough to puncture metal cans. Original hypothesis states that new bones and old bones fused together to create the claws, however subject stated that he felt his old bones be completely dissolved from inside as new ones grew in. According to Jasper (A-1) his slashes and scratches hurt more than regular blades usually should. Needs further testing.
  * 40% of Steven's skin has turned purple from a sort of rash. These spots seem to be sturdier and rougher than regular skin. The other 60% of the skin is thicker and bulkier, but not to the degree of the purple patches. A test involving a ruler shows that Subject reacted more to being hit on human skin rather than on the purple rash. Possible hypothesis is that these seem to be armor or scales of some sort. Unsure if blades can cut through. Needs further testing.
  * Steven's human teeth have fallen out and been replaced with a sharper set of teeth resembling those of an Earth Shark. These teeth are sharp enough to break wooden panels 2 inches thick in half. Subject seems to be salivating far more often, and as a result the subject's gums have hardened to protect themselves from the corrosive spit. Slight tusks have started growing from the gums as well.
  * X-Rays of the subject shows that his skeletal system as a whole as changed. His coccyx had mutated to allow the tail to grow (see below). Subject has far thicker bones than any human should have, as well as protrusions coming from the subjects spine. Possible hypothesis is that more spikes will come out from his spine.
  * Subject has grown a tail. Measurement Unknown. It changes in length and width depending on the situation. The estimate maximum length would be 4.7 meters with a maximum width of 57cm. The tail has spikes on the sides and on the tip, which can be retracted in order to hold things such as pens, coffee containers etc. It can write with a pen, (albeit poorly) showing off it's fine motor development, while at the same time being able to hold Steven in the air by itself. In a unforeseen combat scenario according to Pearl (D-32) it was able to easily pick up Bismuth (J-19) by the neck and throw her down the stairs. More testing is required.
  * According to Jasper (A-1) when they fought in the woods. She saw that the subject's eyes changed between "slightly bloodshot and pitch black darkness with only a pink dot inside" The subject has not been able to reproduce this phenomenon and the subject doesn't know what Jasper (A-1) was talking about. 



Note: Subject seems more tired and lethargic than usual. Corruption could potentially be the cause, but is yet to be confirmed.

Subject is prone to more changes in the future. Further Testing shall be required as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/ChillTeaAmirite/status/1214959284691165184  
> it would be a real shame if something like that happened in some form hahaha


	10. A Maheswaran Reaction

Connie waited anxiously outside her house for a small Dondai to arrive to pick her up. It had been ages since she saw Steven, ever since she started studies for University she hasn't had any time off. It was all just study and open days. It had been a while since her parents were this hard on her. It took some getting used to, but she adjusted finely. She looked down the street and saw a familiar van rock up. It wasn't the Dondai however, but Greg's Van. Greg popped his head out to greet Connie. She got in the van and expected Steven to greet her, but no one else was in the van.

"Hey Mr. Universe? Where's Steven I thought he was picking me up? Did something happen? Is he sick?" She anxiously asked. It had been weeks since they last saw each other face to face. After Spinel attacked, there could be other gems out there who could hurt him. She had heard about Bluebird, but there could possibly be more. Maybe some other Cluster Gems they missed or some corrupted gem they forgot about got him. What had happened?

"It's kinda hard to explain Connie. Uh, lets just say that a corruption got him" Greg nervously replied. He couldn't just tell her that 'oh your best friend is corrupting, sorry'. If anyone was going to tell her, it was Steven.

"A corruption? Must of been a strong corruption that got him! Is he still hurt?"

"Uhhh, not physically no..."

"What happened to his mind? _What happened to him Greg?"_

"Well he does have delusions that what happened to him is a good thing" It was blatantly obvious he was dodging the question. 

"What do you mean by _that?_ Just tell me what happened _please!"_

"I can't tell you Connie, Steven wants to tell you in person OK?" Greg finally snapped back. Connie slumped down in her chair as she played every possible outcome in her head. She started to cross out impossible outcomes systematically. He couldn't be dead or seriously injured, he couldn't be sick and he couldn't of run away. Could he be mind controlled? Could he be hypnotized? What happened to him? The car ride over was dead silent. Dread had filled the entire space of the van as they approached Beach City.

* * *

The van parked by the temple and Connie zoomed out of the van and dashed up the stairs. She rushed past a Cherry Quartz as she opened the door. Bismuth was repairing the stairs, but immediately stopped to give Connie a hug.

"Oh my stars! Hey honey! It's been ages! How's your study going?" Bismuth enthusiastically told her.

"Study is starting to get tedious, but all in all its going great! The campuses I've got in mind would be great for me! What about you Bismuth? What happened to the stairs?"

"This is the second time I've had to repair these stairs recently. First a cactus monster fell down these stairs and broke them and then Steven accidentally threw me down them just the other day!" Connie analysed the statement.

"Steven threw you down the stairs?"

"Yeah he did, the corruption took hold of him for a moment and he threw me down in self-defense, I don't blame him though, he's got one strong tail"

"Corruption? What do you mean corruption?" Connie puzzled. Before Bismuth could answer the question the bathroom door opened and Steven stepped out of the bathroom into full view for Connie. He didn't realize she was there and he started talking 

"These new clothes that Cherry Quartz made are perfect for the new look. What do you thinnnnk?" Steven's voice trailed off as he saw Connie standing there. She looked in horror at what she thought to be a monster that had taken over Steven as a whole. She sometimes had a stray thought about Steven corrupting, but she always thought of it as _too far-fetched_ but this was actually happening. Steven was corrupting. Steven started to panic as she started to approach him.

"Heyyy Connie, how are you?" Steven said as calmly as he possibly could. Connie approached with fear in her eyes. It was like she was approaching her greatest fear head on. The fear of losing Steven forever. She looked into his eyes as she started to tear up. She wondered what she was going to say to him. What _could_ she say anyway? She thought for what seemed to be an eternity as they sorrowfully looked at one another. Then she finally spoke.

"What did you think of the ending to the Spirit Morph Saga?"

"Haven't I told you this? I though it was cute. You hated it though didn't you?" Connie started to bawl her eyes out as Steven finished the sentence and she gave him a hug to the best of her abilities, her small arms could just barely reach around him. She tried to avoid the spikes and the horns to the best of her abilities but she didn't care.

"It really is you Steven. God when I first saw you I thought I lost you." Steven started crying as he hugged her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story aint gonna be all angst   
> also sorry i took so long with the chapter, i had so many ideas and thoughts on how to do this chapter and i wanna close the story soon anyway  
> ill do the next chapter for my other story as well soon school is nearly back so yeah


	11. Beach Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as said in my other story, chapter and story production is gonna slow due to school and studies, however i will still find time and it takes me 1-2 hours to write chapters/stories

Connie and Steven sat out on the Beach, looking out onto the sunset as the waves came slowly to their feet. His tail swished slowly as Connie read through the most current notes that Peridot had written out. Her interest was lined with concern, as all these cool benefits came with some hefty payments. No healing and no shield could be troublesome, but luckily three years worth of training would help circumvent these problems. Connie folded the piece of paper and put it in her bag as she looked back at Steven, who seemed fixated on the sunset.

"So other than looking funky and getting some neat powers, you're still the same old Steven" Connie finally stated. Her voice snapped Steven out of his staring contest with the sun as he looked back at Connie.

"Huh?... Yeah! Totally!" Steven answered back quickly, his tail swiping faster now. He looked back out onto the waves as he curled up a little. He seemed to be deep in thought about what to do. Connie took initiative.

"You seem... concerned. What's wrong"

"Nothing is wrong Connie, don't you worry" As he finished talking, Connie grabbed his arm like his life was in danger and pulled him towards her. A look of toughness and seriousness flooded her eyes as they pierced every single part of Steven's mind, body and soul, like Opal arrows had hit him in the chest. Hit him hard.

"Steven, even though I've known you for around three and a half years. And from that amount of time I can tell when you lie. And you're terrible at it. You may fool the Crystal Gems and Greg, but you can't get it past me. Do you understand?" Steven gulped hard, and nodded his head. Slowly Connie let her grip go as Steven pulled his arm back and looked back out to the sea.

"I thought that if I'm happy with how I am, with _everything_ that has happened. I thought everyone else would be as well. They know that there's a chance this will turn out fine, but they still aren't happy about it."

"And who are they?"

"Amethyst and Lapis."

"Why are you so down on yourself about them being upset. Everyone else is happy that you're still _you_ " Steven sighed as he turned back to Connie.

"I don't mind Lapis, but Amethyst was so supportive about what was happening. She saw me corrupting first and was really calm and collected about it. But now all of a sudden she's really upset about it, and I can't do anything to help at all!" Steven brought his hands to his face and sighed once again.

"Sometimes I wish I had White Diamond's powers and use them to make them just... stop" Connie was going to press further for more questions, but was cut off by a small yelp of pain. Steven quickly remove his hands to reveal deep cuts on his face that weren't covered in the purple rash. Blood poured out quick, but not as quick as the panic that ensued. Connie immediately went to her bag and brought out some tissues and bandages, but as she went to apply them, the wounds seemed to heal near instantaneously. Like an invisible needle sewed the wounds shut, and the aftermath wasn't some ugly scar, but the area around the cuts seemed to be... tougher. Connie was perplexed. She pulled out her sword and gestured for Steven's hand. He reluctantly presented it to her, and in one swift motion, another deep cut formed on his hand. 

"OW! What the fuck was that f-"

"Don't swear. It's distasteful"

"After what you just did, I think I have the..." Steven stopped talking to see the wound quickly fix itself and harden the area as it did.

"Right... This is... something. I can't heal others, but I heal myself fine?" Connie nodded and put her sword back. As she did, she pulled out a pen and Peridot's note and started scribbling out the new findings. She glanced through the paper again and smirked.

"So is it true you can balance yourself on your tail?"

"What? No apology? That still hurt y'know"

"So can you?" 

Steven sighed "Yes I can"

Connie looked on in anticipation as Steven groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. He planted his tail on the ground as he began to lift himself up in the air. Connie looked on in amazement as Steven held his posture for three seconds, before losing balance and crashing right back down with a loud thud. A moment of silence was felt, until boisterous laughter filled the area. Connie lent down to Steven and scruffed his head, finding more blood on her hands.

"So will you apologize now?" Connie laid her hands in the water to wash off the blood as she chuckled.

"Yes Steven. I'm sorry for cutting your hand that immediately healed itself" her voice with sarcasm. That would do for Steven. They both looked out into the rapidly setting sun, but they failed to see something very important.

A ship. Watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im getting kinda sick of this story, so im gonna finish it soon. I want to dedicate my time to my other stories and one-shots  
> also sorry for taking a while

**Author's Note:**

> holy moly this story is fun to write, its nice to write and read a less angsty corruption story so i will definitely continue this story   
> get ready for body horror stuff later in the story


End file.
